1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to windscreen wiper devices, or wiper blade assemblies, and more precisely, to connector assemblies for connecting wiper blade assemblies to different types of wiper arms.
2. Related Art
Passenger vehicles may have any one of a range of different styles of oscillating wiper arms including, for example, various sizes of hook-style wiper arms, pin-style wiper arms, bayonet-style wiper arms and rock lock-style wiper arms. Some of the more common types of wiper arms are 9×3, 9×3×23, 9×4×28 and 9×4×33 sized hook-style wiper arms and ¼″ sized cylindrical pin-style wiper arms.
Some aftermarket wiper blade assemblies are sold with a connector assembly which is only adapted for attachment with single type and size of wiper arm. Others are packaged and sold with interchangeable parts to allow the wiper blade assembly to be operably attached with two or more of the above-referenced types and sizes of wiper arms. Other aftermarket wiper blades are packaged with a connector assembly that includes a base and four or more adapters which are connectable to the base. Each of the adapters is designed for receiving and operably engaging a different type and size of wiper arm. Still other wiper blade assemblies come with an adapter that is adapted to engage with different sizes of the same type of wiper arm but each size has a unique set of instructions. In other words, the different sizes all connect through different processes, which can be confusing and frustrating for the customer.